Lamaran
by Secret echo 007
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang perjuangan Naruto melamar Hinata. #EventChallenge FNI


Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto.

Genre: Humor.

Persiapkan mental anda ketika membaca fict gaje ini.

.

.

.

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, umurku 25 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial buatku, Kenapa spesial? Yah, hari ini aku berencana melamar kekasihku. Hyuga Hinata namanya, kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun dan selama itu juga keluarga Hinata belum mengetahui hubungan kami. Jadi hari ini aku memutuskan menemui keluarga Hinata sekaligus meminta restu orang tuanya.

"Yosh! "

Aku menatap pantulan diriku dicermin, dengan penuh percaya diri aku mengacungkan jempolku pada diriku dicermin yang tentu saja langsung dibalas diriku disana juga. "Aku pasti bisa! " menyemangati diriku sendiri aku mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas keluar kamar.

Dihari minggu ini tentu saja jalanan akan sedikit macet, itu dikarenakan banyak keluarga yang libur pastinya menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah, seperti piknik ataupun pergi ketaman hiburan. Aku melihat jam ditanganku yang kini sudah pukul 10:43, yang artinya aku sudah terjebak dalam kemacetan selama satu setengah jam lebih, padahal biasanya juga tak semacet ini bahkan dihari sibuk juga.

"Hari minggu sialan! " hah... Kapan kemacetan ini berakhir, mana didalam sini panas lagi, AC mati pula. Ah sialan, habis sudah kesabaranku, aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan melihat apa sih yang membuat kemacetan ini.

Jrengg~

Mulutku terbuka lebar mataku melotot, kalian pasti tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini! Apa kulihat saat ini adalah sebuah lomba maraton, kalau lomba maraton biasa sih aku tidak akan sekaget ini, tapi ini lomba maraton yang pesertanya adalah kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek! Patas saja jalanan sedang macet total. Saat ini mereka sedang menyeberangi jalan yang kebetulan menjadi arah tujuanku, satu persatu mereka menyeberang dengan bertatih-tatih beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah memakai tongkat untuk bantuan berjalan, untuk apa mereka ikut lomba ini jika jalan saja sudah kerepotan! Aku kembali melihat jam tanganku yang kini sudah pukul 11 pas, kembali aku melihat lomba maraton lansia, setiap satu orang menyeberang butuh waktu 10 menit. Hmm,, dan masih ada satu, dua, tiga, empat...

...35 orang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What the fuck!?"

35 orang! Itu butuh waktu 35 menit lebih, mana bisa aku menunggu selama itu! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Maaf nek!", aku menggendong nenek yang sedang menyeberang. Aku akan membantu mereka menyeberang biar aku bisa cepat kerumah Hinata.

"Kyaa... Tolong! Aku diculik!"

What the...

"Oi! Tenanglah nek, aku cuma bantu nenek nyebrang!"

"Bohong! Kamu pasti mau menculik nenek lalu memperkosa nenek!"

"Aku nggak napsu sama nenek-nenek! Lagi pula aku punya pacar yang lebih muda dan cantik!"

"Astaga! Kamu punya pacar muda tapi masih napsu sama nenek sepertiku? Nenek tau jika nenek masih cantik dan menggoda, tapi kamu sudah punya pacar nanti pacarmu kecewa. Ta-tapi kalo mau _itu_ nenek masih sanggup kok buat main dua ronde."

O-oi! Apa-apaan dengan ekspresi malu-malu itu! Sadar diri kau sudah keriputan nek! Aku segera menurunkan nenek tersebut setelah sampai diseberang jalan dan segera kembali keseberang jalan lainnya lagi untuk membantu yang lainnya.

"Anak muda jangan lupa nenek masih sanggup maen dua ronde!"

Dasar nenek sange!

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 12 siang dan aku sudah setengah perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata, mengingat kejadian tadi aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala baru kali ini aku melihat lomba yang seperti itu. Setelah aku selesai membantu mereka aku mendapat banyak ucapan terima kasih, mereka semua juga mendoakan semoga acara melamarku lancar, aku senang dengan hal itu walau agak sebal juga saat nenek sange itu selalu menggodaku dan selalu bilang 'kuat dua ronde'. Yah... setidaknya mulai dari sini semua akan berjalan lan-

Meong!

"Eh, busyet!"

Aku segera membanting stir ketika tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam ditengah jalan. Nafasku terengah jantungku hampir copot, aku menatap kucing hitam itu yang juga menatapku tajam dan tanpa rasa bersalah kucing tersebut kencing didepan mobilku lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Bedebah!"

Huftt... Sabar Naruto, kau harus sabar dan abaikan kucing sialan tersebut, nah ayo lanjutkan perjalanan.

Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt..

Heh? Kenapa mobilnya tidak mau menyala?

Drrtt.. Drtt.. Drtt...

Yang benar saja! Aku segera keluar mobil dan membuka kap mobil depan, memeriksanya beberapa saat namun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Dasar bodoh, aku kan sama sekali tidak bisa memperbaiki mesin!

"Ah, sialan!"

Duakk!

"wadaw!" aku memegani kakiku yang tadi aku buat menendang bagian depan mobil, ternyata sakit juga.

Yah... Tak ada pilihan lain selain mendorong mobil ini, semoga saja ada bengkel di dekat sini.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 15:09 dan saat ini aku sudah melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah Hinata, kalian tahu berapa jauh aku mendorong mobil tadi? 500 meter! Kalian tahu itu! 500 meter! Bayangkan itu! Kalian mungkin tak akan sanggup, mana jalannya sedikit menanjak lagi, tapi tak apa, sekarang sudah dekat dengan rumah Hinata. Perjuanganku selama seharian ini akan terbayarkan jika aku sudah mendapat restu dari orang tua Hinata, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

Ckitt!

Aku menghentikan mobilku tepat di depan pagar rumah Hinata, aku sedikit menata penampilanku yang sedikit berantakan. Yosh semua sudah siap!

Ting!

Aku mengambil smartphone yang berada disaku kananku dan aku mendapat pesan dari Hinata, apa dia sudah tau jika aku sudah berada di depan rumahnya?

 _'Naruto-kun aku lupa jika hari ini aku sekeluarga pergi kerumah nenek dan kemungkinan akan menginap, jadi lain kali saja ya bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu .^_^'_

"Heh? "

Jadi usahaku seharian ini sia-sia? He?

Bolehkah aku membunuh seseorang sekarang?

Tamat.

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, fict ini hanyalah edisi mengikuti tantangan digrup FNI. Semoga ini cukup menghibur


End file.
